


Manners

by Linisen



Series: YOI Regency week 2020 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Regency, Sensation Play, Sub Victor Nikiforov, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “And what might that taste be, Mr. Katsuki?” Mr. Nikiforov asked, voice breathy as his cheeks colored. “Pray tell, for I would love to hear it.” Oh, how easy a reaction came from him. Yuuri wanted to push further, to inquire more.“Those are things I generally disclose in a more private setting,” Yuuri said, stepping closer so he could whisper in Mr. Nikiforov’s ear. “Over dinner perhaps? And I can tell you of all the things I would enjoy doing to you.”Yuuri was in deep water, it had been far too long since he had courted anyone like this, and he had certainly never moved this quickly before. Still, something possessive raged in him. This man was so lovely, Yuuri was sure any of his peers would want to snatch him up. Yuuri could not allow it to happen, not if he could help it.“I am free tomorrow,” he said in a rush, even more breathy, and Yuuri smirked as he pulled back.“Eager,” Yuuri pointed out, and watched a spark light in Mr. Nikiforov’s eye. Oh, that was interesting. “No fault in that,” Yuuri added, watching as color painted Mr. Nikiforov’s cheeks.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Regency week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730575
Comments: 30
Kudos: 156
Collections: YOI REGENCY WEEK





	Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for day five of YOI Regency Week - Etiquette. Beta read by IA <3.

Yuuri looked out the window of his coach as it moved down known streets. In his lap laid an envelope from his closest friend Phichit Chulanont, an invitation Yuuri had often received resting inside. Yuuri was always invited to gatherings such as these, and he had attended many of them in the past, even if he had not in the past year or so. Phichit had urged him repeatedly to come, being disappointed in Yuuri for not attending the last four parties he had hosted, and it was mostly this that had urged Yuuri to come this time. He was not planning to go on the hunt to a new submissive, even if the party was an excellent spot to do so. 

Yuuri had been without one for over two years. During the first of those he had attended many parties, and following them, had many dinners with potentials, but none seemed to fit. Preferences did not correlate or the chemistry was not there. Yuuri had never been fully in love with any of his previous submissives, and in the end that was what had ended the connections. It was not needed, of course, but Yuuri had started longing for more than a sexual partner, but a full partner in life. He had a vast and prosperous estate, a good relationship with his sister, a jolly group of friends, but still he was lonely. After a year of searching he had given up for the time being, deciding that perhaps trying to meet someone the more conventional way through mutual acquaintances, dances and dinners, would be the way. He always became awkward however, wondering how a partner met in such a way would look upon this preferred sexual lifestyle. 

The carriage stopped, and Yuuri stepped out of it into the chill London air. He made no sentiment of it, stepping straight forward towards the door. He did not bother knocking, since he knew he was rather late and that there would be no one waiting by the door. It closed behind him with a soft click, and as he disposed of his jacket and hat he could hear muffled moans coming from the private rooms on the ground floor. Yuuri had used them several times at earlier instances, with the submissive he had then been faithful to. He had no need for them now, even if he had been involved. Since he had taken over the estate fully he had made his own space for play, with everything he deemed he needed within it. He sighed as he thought of it. It was a shame for it to have been left unused for so long, truly. 

Yuuri paid the sounds of pleasure no mind, and made quick work of the stairs leading him up, pushing the door open to the club. It was dimly lit as always, but there was still enough light to see who was who clearly. Yuuri greeted an old acquaintance whom he had often seen there, a Dom whose submissive was standing next to them, not acknowledging Yuuri at all. The club was not a space to play. No sexual activities were allowed in the space, but the dynamic was fully open there. The Doms all wore black to show their status, while the submissive wore any other colour, as well as a collar around their neck. The submissives in relationships wore more permanent ones, in leather or jewelry, while the ones available had a single ribbon tied with a neat bow in the back of their necks. It was discreet enough, yet telling for those who knew. 

Play happened in the private rooms, or in the sitting room on the other side of the hall if one wanted to show off. Yuuri had no intention of going in there tonight, neither to play nor watch. He was here to see Phichit, and to have a few drinks, and remember how it was to be in the community. He therefore made a quick way towards the bar, the server extending him a glass of brandy even before he asked for it. It seemed he was still known. He thanked the man with a nod, and then he made his way round the room. It was easy enough to find Phichit, for he was always the center of attention, and he was this night as well. Phichit smiled as he spotted him, breaking away from his company to make his way to Yuuri instead. 

“How glad I am to see you Yuuri,” he said as he reached out his hand for them to shake. Yuuri took it without question, suddenly feeling more at ease in his old friend’s company. “You hide out at that estate far too much.”

“Well, you have called me to town and I have come,” Yuuri said. “I have planned on staying for at least a couple of weeks, so you shall have enough time to tire of me before I am gone.” 

“No such thing,” Phichit said, turning from Yuuri to eye the room. “So, have you seen any you like? You are still without, yes?” 

“Phichit,” Yuuri said with a sigh, and Phichit lit up like a lantern in a dark night. “That is not why I have come.”

“I know, you write it repeatedly,” Phichit pointed out. “That does not mean I cannot try to secure you someone of your liking. I knew you had not yet found someone. I felt it in my bones.” 

“You know my view on the matter,” Yuuri said, even as he let his eyes wander the room. It was inevitable, with Phichit doing so too. “I am looking for someone who can be a partner in both life and in the playroom. It has proved quite a challenge so far.” 

“You simply have not met the right one yet. Who is to say he is not here tonight?” Phichit said. “I am aware that the last time you tried you did not find any matches, but it has been a year since. Some new additions have come to our society, some new even this evening. My new beau had brought a friend who I think might be to your liking.”

“I did not know you had found someone more steady,” Yuuri said, interest piqued at his friend’s new connection. Phichit usually only kept casual connections, for a night or a few at most. 

“I had not planned on it, but he was quite set on me,” Phichit admitted, taking a swig of his drink as his cheeks coloured. “I must admit I am very fond of him.”

“I am glad to hear it. For how long?” Yuuri asked, suddenly searching the room in hopes of seeing the man, even if he knew nothing of him at all. 

“Four months now,” Phichit said. “I might be considering asking his hand in marriage.”   
“Phichit, that is wonderful!” Yuuri said with a smile, one Phichit returned. “You said he is here? Why is he not with you?”

“I allowed him the opportunity to show his friend around,” Phichit explained, and Yuuri nodded in understanding as he took a sip of his own drink. “He is new to the scene, but seems well invested and good natured.”

“I look forward to meeting them both,” Yuuri said, and Phichit agreed that he hoped they would come join them soon, before the conversation moved on to other topics, such as matches made within the community and how Yuuri’s estate was faring. It was a good time, and Yuuri had made it down to the bottom of his glass before two tall men approached them. One had blond locks, dressed in a light coat with a silver collar, wide smile on his face as he reached them. Yuuri only realised who he was when the man stopped in front of Phichit to lower his gaze and bow his head slowly, staying as such. 

“Good boy,” Phichit praised, grabbing his hand to bring to his lips for a swift kiss. “You can relax darling, there is someone I would like for you to meet.” The man, Phichit’s submissive and might soon be fiancé, looked up with a smile, gaze falling on Yuuri quickly. “This is my dear friend Mr. Katsuki that I have told you about. Yuuri,” Phichit turned to him, still holding the blond man’s hand. “This is Christophe, and he is mine.” 

“Good evening Christophe,” Yuuri greeted, as it was his place to do so. “Phichit seems to be very smitten with you. I am happy to meet your acquaintance.” 

“Likewise Mr Katsuki,” Christophe agreed. “Sir talks most warmly of you. May I introduce them?” he asked, turning to Phichit, who nodded in agreement. Christope’s attention fell back on Yuuri then, excitement in his eyes. “Let me introduce you to my friend.” He turned, and Yuuri’s gaze followed him to land on the man next to him, and suddenly the world around Yuuri seemed to fade away to nothingness, his focus so clearly on the vision before him. His hair was long and silver, cascading down over his shoulders all the way down to his waist. His looks were fair, high cheekbones and delicate slope of his nose, deep blue eyes piercing as he fixated them on Yuuri. He was only in his shirtsleeves, dark blue trousers showing off his long legs and narrow hips. He was gorgeous in all accounts, and around his neck was a lace ribbon collar. 

“This is Mr. Victor Nikiforov,” Christophe introduced, and Yuuri held out his hand to greet him properly. He had not done so with Christope, for he was Phichit’s and it would be up to him if Yuuri were to touch him or not, at least in this setting, but Mr. Nikiforov was unattached as his collar proclaimed, and he could do as he pleased. 

“A pleasure,” Yuuri said, heart racing as Mr. Nikiforov gave Yuuri his hand. Yuuri brought it up to his lips without releasing eye contact, pressing his lips carefully to his lace gloved hand. He shivered at the contact. Had he felt a connection with anyone this quickly before? It seemed almost absurd. Still, in his chest his heart raced, and his mind was already wondering in what way he could take care of him, in what way he enjoyed being taken care of. 

“Likewise,” Mr. Nikiforov said, making no attempts to pull his hand out from Yuuri’s. “Are you here alone Mr. Katsuki, or do you come accompanied?” 

“I have come in the insistence of Phichit,” Yuuri admitted, feeling excitement rush in his body as he continued, something he had not felt in a long time. “I am currently unattached.” 

“Oh?” Mr. Nikiforov said, taking a step closer. Yuuri’s focus zeroed in even further. God he truly was the prettiest sight Yuuri had ever seen, and here he was, interest in his eyes as he looked at Yuuri. “How could that be, a man as handsome as yourself?”

Yuuri swallowed, letting the role he had not fully stepped into for a long time fill his mind. He straigented further, lowering his voice slightly. He looked Mr. Nikiforov in the eye as he did, unable to stop the smirk forming on his lips. “Perhaps I’m very picky, and have yet to have found someone to fit my taste.”

“And what might that taste be, Mr. Katsuki?” he asked, voice breathy as his cheeks colored. “Pray tell, for I would love to hear it.” Oh, how easy a reaction came from him. Yuuri wanted to push further, to inquire more. 

“Those are things I generally disclose in a more private setting,” he said, stepping closer so he could whisper in Mr. Nikiforov’s ear. “Over dinner perhaps? And I can tell you of all the things I would enjoy doing to you.”

Yuuri was in deep water, it had been far too long since he had courted anyone like this, and he had certainly never moved this quickly before. Still, something possessive raged in him. This man was so lovely, Yuuri was sure any of his peers would want to snatch him up. Yuuri could not allow it to happen, not if he could help it. A shiver ran down Mr. Nikiforov’s skin. 

“I am free tomorrow,” he said in a rush, even more breathy, and Yuuri smirked as he pulled back.

“Eager,” Yuuri pointed out, and watched a spark light in Mr. Nikiforov’s eye. Oh, that was interesting. “No fault in that,” Yuuri added, watching as color painted Mr. Nikiforov’s cheeks. “Come tomorrow for dinner then,” Yuuri urged, feeling excitement grow in his body. “Eight. I’ll send out a carriage for you.”

Mr. Nikiforov’s cheeks colored even more, even as he smirked. 

* * *

  
  


Mr. Nikiforov came, hair up in a way that displayed his bare neck beautifully, in a deep blue tail coat that made his eyes seem impossibly bluer. He looked exquisite, and Yuuri felt like a green boy as he greeted him in the hall of his townhouse. 

“I never have had someone send a carriage out for me before,” Mr. Nikiforov said as they sat down in the drawing room while they waited for dinner to be served, both with a glass of brandy each. “I feel quite spoiled by it.”

“Good,” Yuuri said, pride blooming in his chest. “We shall talk more of it after dinner, for I intend to get to know you first before we discuss the matter further, but I enjoy taking care of what is mine.” 

“Good to know,” Mr. Nikiforov agreed, eyes slightly darker as he took a sip from his glass. “To be discussed further then. I look forward to it.” 

Dinner was a pleasant affair, and many of Yuuri’s hopes in seeing Mr. Nikiforov came true. The man was charming, witty and almost intimidatingly bright. Their conversation overflowed, and Yuuri could scarcely remember the last time he had such a good evening in the company of a new acquaintance. All the while the heat between them stayed, without overtaking the interest of learning more about the other. So far, it was better than Yuuri had ever expected. They made for the sitting room once finished with supper, and with cognac in their coffee they sat down on the couch, the air between them shifting. Mr. Nikiforov’s eyes were dark as he regarded him, and Yuuri felt powerful under it, the feeling of dominance surging in his veins. Still, it was not time yet. Probably not tonight at all. 

“How do you usually do this then?” Mr. Nikiforov asked, both hands cupped around the spiked coffee as he bit his lower lip in a manner that made heat pool in Yuuri’s gut. “Christophe and Phichit say you have experience.”

“I have had such relationships before,” Yuuri agreed with an ease, regarding Mr. Nikiforov as he answered. “I am looking for something different then those connections have given me however.”

“Oh?” Mr. Nikiforov looked surprised as Yuuri said this, and even as Yuuri tried to stay calm and collected, he was nervous. “And what would that be?”

“I am looking for a partner in life, not merely in the playroom,” he disclosed. “I want something that is lasting, beyond a few months. I am not saying that it is something that needs to be decided now, but it is my objective.”

“That would be preferable for me as well,” Mr. Nikiforov agreed. “I have had a very lovely night so far Mr. Katsuki. I very much enjoy your company. I see no reason for our contact to be merely physical. ”

“I am glad, for I too have enjoyed this evening very much. Now,” Yuuri said, leaning forward. “Would you still like to continue this furter?”

“As in laying together? Tonight?” Mr. Nikiforov asked, and Yuuri shook his head, even if it was with a heavy heart. As much as he wanted to, a conversation followed by contemplation was prefered, especially since Mr. Nikiforov did not have much experience in the matter. Mr. Nikiforov’s expression fell. “Oh.”

“Do not mistake me, I very much would want to,” Yuuri reassured, scolding his voice to a low purr. “I simply think that setting ground rules tonight, followed by some time to think and then if needed, adjust those rules, might be wise.”

“Oh,” Mr. Nikiforov said again, expression brightening once more. “Yes. You are most clever. How do you suppose we do that?”

“Would like to know your preferences, what you know you enjoy, what you might consider trying and what you do not want,” Yuuri said as he took another sip of his drink. “While I set the rules once we are in the playroom, you set the rules for what game I can play. This is about trust. About you giving me your submission, and for me to take care of that gift as best I can. I am here to take care of you, for that is what I get out of this, and for me to guide you to take care of me in return. How does that sound?” 

“Lovely,” Mr. Nikiforov said on a breath. “I would enjoy knowing what you like in return.” 

“Oh, we’ll get to that too,” Yuuri promised with a smirk, heat rushing in his veins by the thought of doing what he enjoyed to Victor. “This starts with you however. I do not, ever, want you to do something you do not want to for the sake of me. Understood?” 

Mr. Nikiforov seemed to consider this for a moment, mouth twisting, before he answered. He looked over Yuuri, but nodded in agreement after a moment. “Where do I start then?” 

Yuuri probed him to start on what he knew to enjoy, and was glad to hear that Mr. Nikiforov enjoyed praise, for Yuuri most definitely intended to praise him. He also claimed to enjoy being tied, oral sex was an arousing factor, as exessive touching, and service. Yuuri could feel himself grow hard simply listening to him talk of it, of thinking how he was going to take him apart. As they moved on to limitations, Mr. Nikiforov made it clear that he did not want any impact play whatsoever, as well as was uncomfortable with humiliation. As Yuuri inquired, it became clear that this was the main reason that he had split with his former connection, something pained crossing the man’s expression as Yuuri gently prodded it out of him. Yuuri promised to never hit him, with neither his hand nor any other means, and to never call him degrading names or take such actions. They discussed it in full, and while spanking and flogging was off limits, other sensations such as temperature and bites and suck marks were alright. As they reached the bottoms of their cups they had neatly laid out everything between them, and Yuuri’s mind was already planning for everything he would see them through. 

“Until next time then, Victor,” Yuuri said as he kissed Victor’s knuckles. They had decided to use first names, since their conversations had been of such intimate nature. They had set other names for play as well. “I look forward to it immensely.”

“I do too,” Victor agreed. He leaned forward, and smoothly pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, before he stepped away, leaving Yuuri’s heart to race in his chest. “See you in three days, Yuuri.” 

* * *

  
  


He was the prettiest sight Yuuri had ever seen. Yuuri shuddered as he regarded him, feeling his pulse quicken with each step he took towards him. “Beautiful Vitusha,” he praised, having the utmost pleasure of seeing Victor shudder from the phrase. He truly was so responsive to words. Yuuri hoped he would be so responsive to being touched as well. He could hardly wait. “So pretty on your knees for me.”

“Thank you sir,” Victor answered, looking up at Yuuri as Yuuri came to face him. They were in Yuuri’s bedroom in the townhouse, all servants excused for the night. Yuuri had felt it best to start slow, and not have Victor come out to the estate first thing. He wanted them to get a feel for each other first, even if he was longing to see Victor spread out on the custom made furniture he had there. 

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked, reaching down to cup his chin, tilting it up fully so he could admire his face. He had braided his hair, the long silver tail hanging down his naked back. He was fully exposed, bare for Yuuri’s eyes to feast on. 

“Wonderful,” Victor answered, and Yuuri smirked as he let his thumb caress over Victor’s kiss-swollen lip. “I like when you touch me,” he said, and Yuuri cupped his cheek at that, leaning down to kiss his lips again. 

“Good boy, telling me what you want,” Yuuri expressed. They had shared dinner beforehand, and Victor had requested Yuuri to kiss him before moving into the scene, and Yuuri had been delighted to oblige in the request. The dinner had been wonderful, and Yuuri had thoroughly enjoyed the conversation, the bantering and the flirting. Victor was everything Yuuri had looked for last year and not found. What luck, Yuuri thought, that he had waited. What luck that he had found him now. “Now, hands behind your back. We are going to see if you keep good manners, and do as instructed. Understood?” 

Victor sighed once more. “Yes sir,” he breathed, eyes dark already. Yuuri could see how his cock was almost fully hard between his legs, long and mouthwatering.

“Good,” Yuuri praised again as Victor did as he was told. “Grasp them around each other, that is it, good boy Vitusha.” 

Victor whimpered and lowered his head at the praise, and Yuuri smirked, tipping his head up once more. “Look at me. Do not look away, do you understand?” 

“Yes sir, I do,” Victor agreed. “As if one would ever want to look away from you.”

“Flirt,” Yuuri teased, and Victor smirked slightly, shifting his hips. “Now you are going to stay still. You can make as much noise as you want, but you are not allowed to release your hands, move your hips or try to kiss me. You are mine to do with as I please.”

“Oh,” Victor moaned at that, and as much as Yuuri adored it, he wanted verbal answers. “Answer me properly,” He tightened his grip on Victor’s chin slightly, and Victor’s eyes went wide as they met Yuuri’s waiting stare. 

“Yes sir, of course sir.”

“There we are,” Yuuri said, letting his eyes soften again, releasing Victor’s chin to straighten. He took a step away and regarded him, cheeks flushed, chest heaving, cock hard and strained. He looked beautiful, sin incarnate. Yuuri wanted to ruin him. “Tell me what rules you were given.”

“Keep my hands behind my back,” Victor started, eyes intent on Yuuri as he spoke. “Look at you, do not look away.” Yuuri nodded in agreement as he waited. He wanted to be fully sure Victor understood the rules before he started. “Stay still.” 

“Good boy Vitusha, how good you are for me,” Yuuri said. He stepped closer once more until he was right next to him again. “I am going to touch you now. Feel free to make as many sounds as you want. I wish to hear you.”

“Yes sir,” Victor said and that phrase was quickly becoming Yuuri’s favorite. He had heard others use it to to address him, but none had made him feel like this. He started lightly, soft sighs falling for Victor’s lips as Yuuri caressed his fingers over his cheeks, up to his cheekbones, down below his jaw, up again to curve alongside his lips, follow the slope of his nose, trail the shape of his eyebrows. Victor humed and gasped, lips falling open as Yuuri moved his fingers across them. 

“What do you want right now?” Yuuri asked. Victor’s eyes were so dark pupils blown wide with lust. “Tell me.”

“Your mouth sir, please,” he asked, and Yuuri so eagerly complied, leaning down until just before their lips touched, and stopped. Victor whined, breaths puffy and wet, but he stayed still. 

“Good job Vitusha,” Yuuri praised, still not leaning in to kiss him. Instead he moved his hands to his neck, caressing carefully down it to his shoulders, applying more pressure, fingers digging in slightly as he pressed his fingertips into the muscle. Victor moaned. “So pretty for me, such good manners.”

“Yes, yes please,” Victor asked, and Yuuri hussed him, heart raising in his chest as he let his lips caress teasingly over Victor’s soft plump waiting ones. It was only a second, hadly that, before he retracted, a pitiful whine leaving Victor’s throat.

“Patience,” Yuuri demanded, and Victor sucked a long shuddering breath into his lungs, eyes fluttering open to meet Yuuri’s once more. 

“You are going to kill me,” he said, and Yuuri smirked. 

“I am just getting started darling,” he promised, moving away from Victor’s sight to his back, pale skin beautiful in the dim light of the fire and candle light. Yuuri reached forward and caressed down the expanse of back down to his cheeks once, teasing, soft, barely there. He then went back and dug his fingers in, not enough to leave marks for the next day, but a stark contrast to the previous one. Victor gasped and moaned, and Yuuri saw the twitch of his hip, aborted jerking. He tapped it once in warning, leaning down to kiss and lick down the kiss he had just raked his fingers down. “So responsive. It seems to be addicting.” 

Yuuri was very much hard now too, and became even more so as he crouched down behind Victor, hands caressing his cheeks, spreading them apart for inspection. He could see Victor's puckered rim, red and waiting. Yuuri had no plans of touching it tonight, but oh how he longed to. He could see Victor’s entrance clench before him, and he had to hold back not to change all his plans immediately. Hopefully this time would go well, and they would have the chance to indulge in such matters another time. For now Yuuri let him go, hand caressing up the expanse of his back again, up his arm that lay crossed there, to his side. When he came back around to Victor’s front his eyes found Yuuri immediately, and Yuuri smiled. “So good for me Vitusha, staying still and keeping your focus on me. I shall reward you now.” 

“Sir, please I,” Victor was panting, blush painted far down his chest all the way from his chest. He looked gorgeous. Yuuri had to fight the urge to press the palm of his hand against his own clothed erection. He crouched down again, this time facing Victor. 

“Straighten,” Yuuri instructed, and Victor followed easily. His crossed arms behind his back made his chest stand out more, pectoral muscle stretching his smooth skin. Yuuri placed his hands on them, thumbs stroking over his nipples as he leaned forward to claim Victor’s lips as he had asked, a reward for doing so good. Victor moaned helplessly against his mouth, opening up so easily, so greedy, as Yuuri licked into it. His hand continued to caress over Victor’s nipples, feeling the buds harden under his care. Victor was truly responsive, to the praise, the teasing, the touching. It was as if he was melting under Yuuri’s touch. Perfect.    
“Such good manners, Vitusha,“ Yuuri praised, sitting back so as to lean down to lick over the nubs. He felt Victor twitch under his touches, breathy whines of Yuuri’s name falling from his lips. Yet he did not move, did not release his hands even though Yuuri saw the muscles of his arms flex, and kept his eyes on Yuuri fully. It was a lovely attention to have. Yuuri adored it. He felt power like none other here, in tending to Victor, making him feel as much as possible. “Such a good boy.”

He glanced down at Victor’s cock, precome leaking down onto the floor from the slit. How delicious it looked. Yuuri considered putting his mouth around it, but that was for another time. “Look what a mess you have made dear. It seems I have kept you waiting, have I not?” 

“No sir,” Victor breathed, even as Yuuri saw the muscles in his stomach tense and relax as he slowly, antagonising so he knew, caressed down towards Victor’s groin. “I hnng, I only want what you will give me.” 

Oh Yuuri was gone, truly. This man was perfect in every aspect, and every time Yuuri thought his feelings could not deepen faster Victor did something such as this, making Yuuri fall even harder for him. 

“Oh Vitusha perfect,” he had to say, tapping his inner thighs to make him spread wider. “So obedient for me. So well behaved.” Yuuri placed his hand on Victor’s chest, and then continued down toward where Victor’s cock stood hard and straining, changing direction when he was only a centimeter from touching it to caress down Victor’s thighs instead, and there it was. Victor’s hips bucked in frustration, and Yuuri withdrew his hands. 

“Victor,” he warned as he sat back to wait. Victor’s eyes grew wide, breath short. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry sir I,” he rambled, and Yuuri shook his head and raised his hands which caused him to fall quiet. 

“Consider this a warning,” Yuuri said, making sure to keep his tone flat. Victor shivered again. “Now, the rules?”

“Hands behind my back, keep my eyes on you, stay still,” Victor repeated, much faster now then he had before. Yuuri noded, in agreement. “Sorry again sir. It will not happen again.”

“Good. Now,” Yuuri said, placing his hands on Victor’s knees, fingers splayed as he moved them up towards Victor’s groin once more. “Be a good boy and take what I give you.”

“Yes sir, I’ll be good I promise-, ooh-,” Victor moaned as Yuuri’s hands came to caress his shaft, flushed and leaking. He was truly a sight to behold. “Please, please aaah.”

Yuuri took mercy, and wrapped his hand around Victor’s cock, slowly stroking upwards. He watched his face with wrapped attention, keeping his eyes on his as he saw Victor dig his teeth into his lower lip. Yuuri leaned in to claim them instead, kissing him wetly and filthily on the mouth as he stroked slowly and steadily. Victor’s pleasure was a chorus against his lips, pants, moans and whines. Yuuri’s hand took him right to the edge, he could feel it in the way Victor’s breath became short against his lips, how his muscles in his thighs jumped, and then Yuuri slowed his movements. Victor whined and sucked Yuuri’s tongue into his mouth, but stayed still. God, if he continued this Yuuri would have to wed him. He increased his hand’s pace once more. 

“Go on then darling, come for me, show me your pleasure,” Yuuri demanded, and it only took a few more strokes after that until Victor did, a guttural moan falling from his lips as he spilled over Yuuri’s fist while he trembled. Yuuri wrapped his arm around him to still him, to hold him and ensure him of their closeness, of him being there. “You can relax now,” he instructed, and Victor’s hands fell forward to wrap around Yuuri’s neck instead. Yuuri was extremely hard and leaking in his trousers, but he refrained from touching, for he had other matters to attend to first. “So pretty darling, so perfect for me you did so well,” Yuuri said, reaching for the cloth he had put out to clean them both off. “I am going to move you to the bed now.”

Victor nodded, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri lifted him, blanancing for a moment before he walked over the plush bed and laid Victor out on it. He was the most beautiful man Yuuri had ever seen. “Are you alright?” he asked, and Victor nodded, eyes falling on Yuuri’s crotch. 

“You have not,” Victor commented, before looking up, meeting Yuuri’s eye once more. 

“No I-,” Yuuri had not intended to. This was for Victor mostly, to see how he took instructions and if Yuuri could pleasure him. 

“May I?” Victor asked, eyes flicking between Yuuri’s strained trousers and his eyes. He looked pleadingly up at Yuuri. “Please. I was so good, I was still almost the entire time,” he babbled and Yuuri leaned forward to claim his lips. 

“You were wonderful darling,” he reassured. “You want a reward?” 

“Yes, yes please sir,” Victor said, and Yuuri made no further delay of it, opening his trousers to take them off, followed by his shirt, before he climbed on top of Victor, straddling his hips. Victor eyed him hungrily, licking his lips. Oh, how Yuuri wanted to push into that mouth, another night, he hoped. 

“Go on, give me pleasure, take your reward,” Yuuri said, and Victor wasted no time, and licked his palm lewidly before wrapping around the base of Yuuri’s cock. Victor stroked him at a steady pace, and the feeling of it was heavenly after being so aroused for so long. It had been years since anyone but himself touched Yuuri in this manner, and Victor, skin flushed, hair mussed and lips kiss swollen and raw, gave no mercy. Yuuri started fucking into his fist soon, and he sped his hips up as pleasure built in his gut. 

“So good Yuuri, you were so good to me and you made me feel wonderful, thank you, thank you,” Victor said, and Yuuri was overcome by it, falling over the edge as he spurted out over Victor’s hand and torso. 

“Vitushaaa,” Yuuri moaned as he did, leaning down to claim Victor’s lips fully, breathing through his orgasm. Victor was magic surely, how else could he be this perfect. Yuuri continued to move his hips until he was thoroughly finished, softening in Victor's hand. 

“Thank you darling,” Yuuri said as he tried to catch his breath, leaning his forehead on Victor’s as he came down from the orgasm height. “You did so well.” 

“Thank you,” Victor whispered, over and over. “Thank you so much.”

Yuuri collected himself, and after a few moments of trying to get his legs to stop to tremble Yuuri went about the room to find a new cloth. He cleaned them both off, taking excessive time to make sure Victor was clean and comfortable, giving him drinks and sweetmeats before crawling back into bed. “May I hold you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor answered by pressing close, pressing his lips to the hollow of Yuuri’s thorat. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, a joy he had not felt before, twined together with an overwhelming warmth surrounding him. 

_ Oh. Is this how it feels to fall in love? _

* * *

Yuuri was beyond excited as he greeted Victor at his estate. He had stayed two weeks in London as planned, and he met Victor almost daily in some capacity. They had lunch, or met for tea at Phichit’s, or saw each other at private dinners at Victor’s apartment or Yuuri’s townhouse. They did not play every time they saw each other of course, but there had not been a single night when they had dined together that they had refrained. Yuuri felt as if he had entered paradise. Victor was perfect on all accounts, and Yuuri truly grieved when he had to return to his estate up north. The letter correspondence had been constant, and after a month and a half appart where Victor could not leave London, he was finally here. A true gentleman should have made sure for them to have company almost every night of his visit, especially the first one. Yuuri had invited none. He saw how the servers wondered, but he acted as if there was nothing amiss. He had no intention to share Victor anymore then he was forced too. 

Yuuri made sure the playroom was miraculously cleaned by servers he knew he could trust, made sure the best guest room was made up, and planned everything from what they were to eat to entertainment, but most of all their playtime. Yuuri wanted so many things with Victor, and he hoped for the man to stay long enough to indulge in several of his fantasies. 

“Yuuri,” Victor greeted as he stepped inside. The butler took his coat and hat to hang, while a footman grabbed the luggage and informed him he would be taking it up. “How happy I am to see you.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Yuuri said with a smile, nodding to the butler as he left them. Victor stepped closer, and a thrill went down Yuuri’s spine as he watched Victor duck his head and lean down. He stayed as such, and Yuuri could hold back no longer. Had they been in a more private place he would have asked Victor to kneel right there in the hallway and had his way with him, but alas they were not. Instead he stepped closer, grabbing Victor’s hand to bring up to his lips. Just as he ghosed his lips over the knuckles he slotted his thigh between Victor’s legs, pressing up into his groin. Victor gasped deliciously, and heat grew in Yuuri’s body at the soft sound. He continued for another moment, until he could fully feel Victor starting to grow hard under his leg. 

“Such a beauty,” Yuuri cooed low. “So good for me.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Victor answered breathlessly, and Yuuri shivered. “I have missed you terribly.”

Yuuri’s heart ached, but it was a lovely one. He brought his leg back, letting go of Victor’s hand in favour of cupping his cheek. “I have missed you too,” Yuuri said, tipping his face up so they could lock eyes. “Rise. I have much I want to share with you.” 

Victor did as instructed, and Yuuri indulged then, stepping close to press his lips against Victor’s. He could feel Victor smile into the kiss and Yuuri felt an equally wide grin as he stepped back, grabbing his hand. “Come.” 

“Already?” Victor said, a teasing tint to his tone. “I was sure you were to tease me more before.” 

Yuuri turned to him, pulling him to himself. He was smiling widely, breaths ghosting over Victor’s lips “Are you questioning me?” 

“Never,” Victor said, biting his lower lip. “Sir.” 

They made it through the afternoon with a tour of the house and even dinner without any more play. They revealed in each other's company, reconnecting from the days apart. Yuuri had missed him immensely, not only their plays but his company in general. The more time they spent together in town the more the feeling had settled in Yuuri’s chest, and even more so when being apart. If things continued in this manner, Yuuri might find the courage to ask for even more. They took their tea in the sitting room, but lingered no longer than needed. Yuuri had sent his valet away for the night, and had therefore no claims for how long they stayed in the playroom. He had not shown the room for Victor when they made the tour, but he had been clear about where it was. When they approached it now, Victor’s shivered. 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked, taking the full appearance of the man, cheeks flushed and gaze flickering. “We do not have to-”

“Yuuri, please do not take my nerves as uncertainty, they are mere excitement. I have been longing for this ever since we parted in London, and I have spent many nights thinking of it,” Victor said, and Yuuri squeezed his hand, stepping close to leave a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you for this gift Vitusha,” Yuuri whispered, and another shiver ran down Victor’s skin from it. “Now, when we walk in there you are to undress and kneel on the pillow layed on the floor. You are to address me as Sir, understood?” Yuuri explained, pressing kisses down Victor’s jaw as he talked. 

“Yes sir,” Victor answered immediately, already pushing his jaw up to give Yuuri access to the pale column of his neck. Yuuri pulled back. 

“Good boy, now do as I said,” he said, pushing the door open and walking inside. He did not look back at first, leaving Victor to take the space in. The walls were decorated in a deep blue color, heavy curtains framing the now dark windows. The floors were hardwood, and in a hearth on the right wall the fire cracked pleasantly, warming the room. Lanterns hung on the wall, illuminating the space in a low light. Next to them hung bonds, harnesses and silk ropes. Yuuri had plucked the few whips he had from them prior to Victor coming, since he knew his limitations and wanted to make sure he felt comfortable. 

On the other side of the room there was a large wooden cabinet, containing oils, wax candles, and other apparatus, some which Yuuri had plans for tonight.

He removed his tail and waist coat, and for good measure pulled off his shirt as well. He looked back at Victor after he had neatly folded them into a pile by the window sill, heat blooming in full as the sight of him. He had let his hair loose, and he was kneeling completely bare, gaze down, hands resting on his thighs. He looked like a fae having walked into Yuuri’s grasp. 

“You look wonderful Vitusha,” Yuuri praised. “Doing just as I told you. Such a good darling.” 

“Yes sir,” Victor breathed, tipping his head up slightly to look at Yuuri. “It pleasures me to please you.”

Yuuri had to bite his lower lip to hold back a moan, rolling his shoulders back so as to rein in his control. He wanted Victor to give his submission to someone who could take care of him, and Yuuri was determined to do so. “That is wonderful Vitusha, let us see if you can, hm?” 

“Yes sir, I will do my best,” Victor promised, and Yuuri stepped closer, running his hand through the veil of silver. Victor hummed as Yuuri’s hands caressed over his scalp, and Yuuri indulged a moment, before pulling the hair together again, steeping behind Victor to braid it loosely. 

“There we are,” Yuuri as he tied it with a ribbon. “Now, get up and lay down on your back on the bench,” Yuuri instructed, pointing to the padded bench covered in leather. Victor’s eyes searched the room for a moment, and Yuuri, feeling impatient, made a clicking sound with his tongue. “Now.” 

Victor scrambled towards it, and Yuuri smirked as he turned away from him towards the wall. He pulled the deep blue silk bonds from the wall. He deliberately made his movements slow and sure, and as he looked back he could see Victor leaning up on his elbows to watch him from where he was laying on his back. He looked beyond beautiful stretched on Yuuri’s bench, pale skin on display, flush on his cheeks, cock slowly filling between his legs. 

“Curious?” Yuuri asked, Victor’s eyes on him the whole way as he walked over. Victor bit his lip and nodded. “Words darling.” 

“Very sir,” Victor said as Yuuri came up to him, resting back against the bench fully. “Are you going to tie me?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri said, letting the silk unravel from his hand. He draped it over Victor’s body, let it drag slowly across his skin, listening as Victor’s breath hitched. “This is a beautiful color on you. I have been thinking of it ever since I saw it. How do you feel about being tied today?”

“Please,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri smirked. “I want you to. I have longed for it as well.”

“Good, hands to your sides,” Yuuri instructed. “This will be a simpler tie then the one I did in London, this will restrain your arms and legs but there will be no other ties.” He looked up to see Victor’s reaction, and an adorable pout on his face. “What?”

“I enjoyed the patterns,” he said and Yuuri could not stop himself from smiling, draping the silks over his body once more as he leaned down over him. 

“You looked beautiful in them too,” Yuuri said, pressing his lips to his jaw and then down his throat, back up to behind his ear. “Tonight however, I want full access to your skin.”

“Oh yes,” Victor sighed, and Yuuri smirked as he pulled back. He made loops of the silk, wrapping it around Victor’s wrists first, securing them to the hooks under the bench. He then did the same to his legs. Victor’s chest was flushed and his cock was laying heavily on his stomach, full and hard. 

“I shall go get some equipment now. Mind your manners darling, and stay still for me until I return,” Yuuri instructed. He was tied securely, so Yuuri knew he could not rearrange himself much, but he also knew the order gave Victor something to focus on as Yuuri was out of sight. 

“Yes sir,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri wasted no time then, walking over to his cabinet to pull out a silken blindfold, oil, hot tea and a bucket of ice a footman had left just before them coming up, and a feather. He brought it all over and placed it on a lower bench beside him for easy access. Victor eyed the items curiously. 

“Now, I will blindfold you, and then we shall try some sensations,” Yuuri informed him. “If it becomes too much, tell me to stop and I will.”

“I will not get to see you?” Victor asked, and Yuuri shook his head. 

“No, you are to only feel,” he said, wrapping the blindfold around Victor’s head over his eyes, securing it while still making sure it sat comfortably. Victor’s body was tense and shifting, so Yuuri placed his hands on his chest, giving comfort as he leaned over again. “Relax darling, submit to me.” Victor let out a shuddering breath, and then he did, body relaxing into the plushness of the bench. Yuuri let his hands stay on his chest as he did, adoring the way he melted under his care. “That is it beautiful, so good for me, give it to me, you know I want it,” Yuuri cooed, and soon Victor’s breaths were gasped, even as he stayed relaxed. Only then did Yuuri withdraw, but kept one hand on his body as he reached over to the bench. 

“Now I am going to stimulate you, and you are allowed to make as much sound as you please, and move as much as you can, as I do so. You are not allowed to come on anything but my cock tonight, do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” Victor breathed. “Yes sir.” 

“Good boy,” Yuuri praised, taking the feather to caress carefully down Victor’s chest. The skin under it turned to goosebumps, and Yuuri continued to paint him without color, listening intently to Victor’s gasps and hitched breaths. He caressed all the spots he had found to be sensitive before. The insides of his thighs, his stomach, his sides and cheeks. Just as he noticed Victor growing accustomed to it, Yuuri leaned over and placed his lips on the inside of his thigh and sucked hard. The reaction was instant. Victor arched, a loud moan falling from his lips as Yuuri marked him. 

“Yes, sir, yes yes,” he moaned, and Yuuri pulled back, smiling at the red mark as he started caressing Victor’s body with the feather again. Victor’s body was coming alive with it, and with each time Yuuri saw him grow accustomed to the touches of the feather he sucked a new mark onto his pale skin. Yuuri loved it, adored to see his claim on Victor’s body as he melted under him. He placed a hand on Victor’s stomach as he retreated, picking up ice in place of the feather. 

“You’re doing so well for me Vitusha, what a good submissive you are, pleasing me with your sounds,” Yuuri said. He had yet to touch the parts he knew were most sensitive on Victor, the ones that Victor longed to have simulated the most. Yuuri was to focus on one of them now. “Now, this will be different.” 

Victor shrieked as the ice first made contact with the skin on his right pectoral muscle, and Yuuri smirked. He painted the ice over Victor’s body, circling a nipple which quickly turned hard, before taking a sip of the still hot tea. He then leaned over Victor’s body again, and flattened his tongue over the cold erect nub. Victor moaned deep in his throat from the sensation, and Yuuri closed his lips over it and sucked until it was warm once more. 

“Oh please, please sir I- oh yes,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri made over to the other side, giving it the same treatment as the first, both with the ice and his mouth. He then continued, sucking marks all over Victor’s chest down his stomach, around his flushed and untouched cock. Victor whas whining, hips bucking and twisting. He was a gorgeous sight, desperate and wanting, and Yuuri told him so. Told him how he adored seeing him under Yuuri’s care fully. Seeing him give himself over to Yuuri in this manner. 

“Do not come yet,” Yuuri instructed. He took a piece of ice into his mouth and let it melt, hands wandering up Victor’s thighs as he did, pressing his thumbs into his marks. When the ice was dissolved and his mouth was cold as it could be, he licked from root to tip of Victor’s lovely cock. A guttural sound came from Victor’s throat, a whine and a moan at once. Yuuri licked again and again, giving teasing wet stimulation without giving much friction at all. 

“Oh, close, sir, sir please,” Victor gasped, lower lip bitten almost white between his teeth as he held back. Yuuri took mercy on him and pulled back to retrieve the oil. 

“You have been so perfect love,” he said, and Victor took in deep shaky breaths as he came down from the edge Yuuri had brought him to. “I’m going to release your legs now and pull you further down. I’m going to count before I do it so you know. Alright?”

“Yes sir,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri loosen the silks on his legs fully, preparing Victor before he scooted him down to the edge of the bench. There he spread him open and after dipping two fingers in oil circled them around Victor’s rim. “Oh yess.”

Yuuri was painfully hard in his trousers, straining against the fabric. He longed so to bury himself in the heat of Victor, but he needed to be patient. Soon he would get pleasure, in the meantime he got satisfaction from Victor in front of him, spread like the most beautiful gift. He pushed one finger inside. Victor arched into it, more pleas falling from his lips. Yuuri cooed, praised, and worked him open thoroughly, taking deliberate care not to touch Victor here his pleasure was the most intense. Two oiled fingers, and then three, and then Yuuri could hold back no longer. 

“I am going to release the bonds now,” he explained. “And you will grab my neck and then I will move us. I expect you to trust me fully. I will not drop you.”

“Yes sir,” Victor answered. His cock was so flushed and hard, precome having leakead onto his stomach. Yuuri kicked off his own shoes and pants, before he united Victor fully, leaving the blindfold on. Yuuri sat him up on the bench first, and after making sure he had Victor firmly in his grip moved them to a lower bench, sturdy where Yuuri could keep both his feet on the ground. He had Victor straddle his lap, painting, blindfolded and beautiful. Yuuri was the luckiest man in the world.

“Rise darling,” Yuuri intructed and Victor did, hands in Yuuri’s hair flexing. “So good, you are doing so well. Now,” Yuuri lined himself up to Victor’s hole, one hand on his cock, the other on Victor’s hip. “Sink down just so I can get inside.” 

“O-oh,” Victor said, jaw going slack as he lowered himself slowly, his entrance opening up beautifully as Yuuri penetrated him. It was heavenly, and everything in Yuuri screamed to let Victor continue to envelop him, to buck up into the tightness, but he did have other plans. So instead he gripped Victor’s hip to still him, and Victor did, panting with his mouth open. He looked perfect, Yuuri wished he could have a painting of this to remember it forever. 

“Perfect Vitusha, so perfect for me. You have been so well behaved tonight,” he praised, hands caressing up his chest to his neck, imagining a collar there. He shook the thought from his mind. Later. “You want your reward?” 

“Please sir,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri reached up to pull the blindfold away. Victor’s vision was blurry and unfocused, before zoning in on Yuuri, lust blown and dark. He clenched around him, and Yuuri groaned as he leaned back. 

“Take your pleasure from me,” Yuuri said, shifting his hips up to show what he implied. Victor whined. “Ride me as good as you can. Come as you will but make me feel good.”

Victor surged forward, claiming Yuuri’s lips with his own in a desperate and wet kiss. Yuuri kissed him back, hands on his hips still as he waited. “Thank you,” Victor breathed, slowly rolling his hips down, making them both moan. “Thank you sir.” 

“Go on,” Yuuri instrucked, and Victor nodded, starting to move in Yuuri’s lap, his cock bouncing with his movements. He was so tight and warm, so perfectly slick around Yuuri’s hard erection. He loved it, loved to see Victor come apart as he took his pleasure, head tipped back as he moved faster and faster. Yuuri loved him. Wanted few things as much as to make him his own in every way. He wrapped a hand around Victor’s cock, feeling his own orgasm build as Victor moved quicker and quicker, clenching tightly around Yuuri as he did. Yuuri stroked him, and Victor keened, slamming down hard on Yuuri’s cock as he jerked, coming all over both of their chest. Yuuri pushed into him a few more times, before he came too, filling Victor fully with his spend, the pleasure overwhelming in intensity. Victor collapsed forward, and Yuuri caught him, caressing soothingly up and down his back as they panted. 

“I am going to move us now,” he announced when he was fully soft, standing to carry Victor once again across the floor. This time he moved over to the large plush lounge, laying Victor down on it as he went to retrieve water, sweetmeats and cloths. He made sure to feed the fire as well, and then he returned to Victor, who looked blissfully spent. Yuuri felt pride bloom in his chest at the sight of it, and he kneeled down next to him, cleaning him thoroughly. 

“How are you feeling? Did you enjoy it?” Yuuri asked as he worked, urging Victor to sit up to drink. 

“I adored it,” Victor said with a happy sigh. “The sensation when I got to see you was so intense.”

“I am glad,” Yuuri said while pulling a blanket over him. It had been intense for Yuuri too, to feel like he could connect to Victor fully again after removing the blindfold. “You did so well. You were perfect, truly. May I touch you?”

“Please Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri climbed under the blanket too, laying down so they were facing each other. “Did you enjoy it?”

“So much,” Yuuri agreed. “You are everything. I can hardly imagine-” Yuuri stopped himself. He did not want to impose this on Victor now. He should wait until they were not high on endorphins and orgasmic bliss. “What else did you enjoy about tonight?” he asked instead. They went through the scene one step at a time, and soon Yuuri could see Victor’s eyelids growing heavily with sleep. 

“Let me get you to your bed darling, shall we?” Yuuri asked, but Victor pressed closer, lips to Yuuri’s throat. “Victor?”

“Can I sleep in your bed?” he asked, and Yuuri smiled, pressing his lips to Victor’s hair. 

“I would very much enjoy that.”

* * *

  
  


Sounds of pleasure could be heard around them, but Yuuri was only concerned with one. Victor was sprawled across his lap, fully clothed, the sapphire and gold collar on his neck gleaming in the low light of the showroom of the club. Victor’s eyes were glossed over, and Yuuri adored bringing him to this point, his husband’s exhibitionism one of his favourite indulgements. Yuuri pressed his hand harder into his groin, Victor’s moans becoming louder as he did. Yuuri smirked at the ones passing by, feeling proud and possessive. He wasn’t much better. He loved showing him off too. Adored showing the world that the most wonderful person in the world was his fully, gave everything over to Yuuri to control. 

“So good for me Vitusha,” Yuuri praised, hand moving faster. “You are such a needy thing are you not, wanting me so desperately?”

“Yes sir,” Victor panted. “I need- mmh need you so much aah.”

“Such a good darling,” Yuuri cooed, feeling the muscles in Victor thighs twitch, a telltale sign of him being close to orgasm. “Are you going to come in your pants for me? Will you ruin them, so everyone can see what a mess I can make of you?”

“Yesss sir,” Victor moaned, pressing his lips even furmer into Yuuri’s neck. “Close- so close.”

“Go on then, come for me love,” Yuuri instructed, and Victor jerked, Yuuri feeling his hand become wet as Victor spent inside his trousers. Beautiful, he was so beautiful. The world around the melted away, and Yuuri dried his hand on his handkerchief before cupping Victor's cheek, tipping his face up to place a soft kiss on his lips. Victor hummed constantly, a joyous smile on his lips, the best reward. “Thank you.”

“Thank you Yuuri. That was wonderful,” Victor breathed, snuggling closer. Yuuri held him tight. In a while he would have to go find Phichit to see if they had any extra pants he could borrow for Victor to travel from the club to the townhouse in. For now though, they could bask in aftercare. 

“I love you,” Yuuri said, and Victor kissed his throat. 

“I love you too Yuuri,” he agreed. “Thank you for always taking care of me.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
